


Встанешь на колени

by takost



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Aleksander and Alina have sex in Siege and Storm, Alina’s first time, Dom Aleksander, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Missing Scene, Nikolai aka Sturmhond is here too, One Shot, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, not a pwp but still smutty, sex on the ship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takost/pseuds/takost
Summary: Ее сила была его, пульсировала под его руками, сомкнутыми кольцом вокруг ее запястий, превращалась в компульсивное желание, это разбухание удовольствия внизу ее живота, которое отдалось бы простой человеческой реакцией, да стало полным изнеможением, голодом, выскребающим ее изнутри, – и все из-за того, как сильно она противилась собственной природе, их связи.
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Встанешь на колени

_”Don’t worry, tracker. You’ll know when our deal is up... I’ll be certain you hear it when I make her scream”._  
Leigh Bardugo, Siege and Storm

Ночь, пропахшая дымом угольных печей, и плещущиеся у кормы волны убаюкали корабль, как колыбель. Еще когда Александр был мальчишкой, он понял, что на борту все ощущается иначе, всюду мерещатся тайны, легче поверить в существование того, что так сложно увидеть глазами – пусть порой они и прятались с матерью весь день в трюме среди рундуков или бочонков с мелассой, но мальчик все равно каждую ночь забирался повыше на мачту и наблюдал, как туман шевелится, обретает форму, превращаясь в призрачных дев. 

Теперь Александр стоял на скользкой от воды и китового сала палубе, и заступившие на ночное дежурство матросы не гнали его по бушприту, а сторонились, как чумы. Но туман вокруг был все тот же – плавал в воздухе, как шлюпки в бухте.

Александр скользнул в трюм так же легко, как соль просачивается в корабельный киль, прошел вдоль по промозглому коридору и отпер каюту. Желтоватый свет, струящийся снаружи, разлился в густой темноте, как масло, потом сузился до дверной щели и исчез. Александр ухмыльнулся, когда Алина подняла руки. 

– Успокойся. Я терзаю и убиваю только на рабочем месте. А здесь… Здесь мы в гостях. Поэтому будь хорошей девочкой и не делай глупостей, или мне придется снова надеть на тебя кандалы. 

– Скиф был твоим рабочим местом? Как и вся Равка? – презрительно спросила Алина, но руки опустила. – Будет день, когда все, что ты натворил, вернется к тебе же. 

– Не сомневаюсь, – отозвался он. – Но не верь всему, что услышишь или увидишь обо мне. Люди любят судачить. Даже моя дражайшая мать. 

– Что ты здесь забыл? 

Александр улыбнулся. Он любил эту простенькую игру, поначалу даже всегда глядел на все с интересом. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять – я иду искать, кто не спрятался, я не виноват. 

– Помнится, ты кое-что мне задолжала, Алина, – сказал он. – Но я не банк и не даю взаймы.

Александр видел, как забилась жилка у нее на шее – бледное пятнышко нежной кожи, прятавшееся за ошейником. В зеленовато-сером свете луны девчонка казалась тонкой, прозрачной, небольшие груди проглядывались через дешевую ткань заношенного земенского платья теневыми полукружиями – как след от влажной кружки, которую поставили на стол. 

– Я в подстилки к тебе не нанималась, – зло бросила Алина. – Я тебе ничего не должна. 

Другой бы не обратил внимания, но Александр подмечал каждую деталь, каждое движение, каждую до очаровательного наивную эмоцию – нелепый узор из лютиков на воротнике платья, то, как держала она руки, как этим высветила свою слабость, обнажила подергивающееся от страха кроличье сердечко. 

Он преодолел расстояние между ними в один шаг, точным движением колена раздвинул ноги, ухватил за запястья, поднимая руки над ее головой и прижимая к стене. Стена была старая, на ней нарисован капитан и керчийская танцовщица – раскрасневшееся лицо, аккуратный бугорок жира над лобковыми волосами, добродушная похабщина, которая Александра всегда забавляла. Смотрела ли Алина на это так же, как смотрел он? Или думала, что все так и бывает – нелепо, гротескно? 

Она вскрикнула, когда он прильнул губами к ее шее, дернулась, чтобы вырваться. 

– Думаю, ты должна сказать мне спасибо, – проговорил он. – В конце концов, я дал тебе почувствовать, что значит быть по-настоящему желанной. Неужто это и есть вся твоя благодарность? 

– Мир не вращается вокруг тебя, Дарклинг, – выплюнула Алина и дернула запястьями, совершила ошибку – неуклюже подалась ему навстречу, пошевелила телом. На мгновение коснулась колена, которое он устроил у нее между ног, во вмятости просевшего под его весом матраса. 

Александр знал, что она собиралась призвать силу, использовать ее против него. Он не спросил, дернул рукав платья, обнажив левую грудь до красного соска. Оставшаяся ткань каскадом лимонного ситца скользнула вниз, как штора, с которой сдернули кутас. 

Ее сила была его, пульсировала под его руками, сомкнутыми кольцом вокруг ее запястий, превращалась в компульсивное желание, это разбухание удовольствия внизу ее живота, которое отдалось бы простой человеческой реакцией, да стало полным изнеможением, голодом, выскребающим ее изнутри, – и все из-за того, как сильно она противилась собственной природе, их связи. 

Александр видел Алину насквозь – чистый, церковный витраж. Санкта-Алина, непорочная, неоскверненная. Он нырнул холодными фалангами меж ее сведенными бедрами.

– Следопыт не касался тебя, не так ли? – и пошевелил пальцами. – Нашел так много дорог, но не нашел эту. Вот тут, – он медлил, рассматривал ее лицо, даже позволил ей вцепиться в свою спину, как в пушечное мясо. – Вот тут приятно, правда? 

Тени намокли, побагровели – неизбежный предлог для умелых пальцев. Когда Александр поцеловал ее, Алина ответила. Он сцеловывал с ее губ ненависть, как признание: понимал, что она делает их сильнее. 

У ее слюны отчего-то был привкус солоноватой морской воды. Она дернулась – теперь не от того, что хотела от него избавиться. Александр усмехнулся, быстро вынул пальцы – раньше, чем следовало, – и спросил: 

– Ты действительно думала, что я уже закончил с тобой? 

Потом сдернул ее с постели – с мокрой, перекрученной простыни – и рывком опустил перед собой на колени. 

**___**

Когда он поднялся на палубу, плавающие клубы тумана все так же вились вокруг гротмачт и укрывали корму, как одеяло, но в паре шагов от него вдруг сложились в форму треснувших золотых карманных часов на цепочке и аквамариновых запонок. Штурмхонд курил трубку, лениво облокотившись на влажный от плесени фальшборт. 

– Заняться любовью поздно ночью, на корабле, в душной тесной каютке прямо под носом у капитана, – протянул он. – Признаюсь, это возбуждает. 

Он ухмыльнулся, оскалив темные от вина зубы. Сперва Александр не счел нужным ответить, но, когда проходил мимо, слегка крутанул в воздухе пальцами – маленький завиток насыщенного запаха, который ветер подхватил и понес к фальшборту. 

– Она принадлежит мне, – сказал он с безмятежной снисходительностью и не обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Штурмхонд – скажем, вполне обдуманно – вдохнул полной грудью. 


End file.
